ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Darramb
is one of the three Dark Giants that appeared in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey as one of two secondary antagonists. In Ultraman Tiga series, his power was stolen to create Power Type for Ultraman Tiga. He has superhuman strength stronger than the other Dark Giants. Subtitle: History Ancient Times The third of the trio of ancient giants, Darramb was the strong and silent muscle of the trio. But like his evil comrades, Darramb was sealed away in stone when Tiga betrayed them to return to the light, in the process of purifying himself and stealing Darramb‘s strength. Present Times Trapped in stone as eons passed, Gatanothor's war with Ultraman Tiga would reveal the location of their ancient tomb to mankind, soon resulting in an exploration discovering them. Soon the ancient trio awakened and began to assault those who had awakened them, Darramb throwing a column at the humans. It was then the duo plunged their fists into the cave walls, awakening the army of Shibito Zoiger on the area. However, Yuzare, a spirit of the ancient civilization appeared and sealed the island in a pyramid of light, stopping the Dark Giants and there army from escaping. After this, Darramb and Hudra would follow their master as she made preparations for their escape from the island. However, the two males were impatient and tried to break free on their own, only to be blasted to the ground. Camearra lead her trio back into Daigo’s dreams, allowing Hudra and Darramb to blow off steam on the human before calling them off to present him with the Black Spark Lens, before the trio left. Daigo soon confronted the trio on Lulu Island, becoming Dark Tiga and breaking the barrier, letting darkness spread over the world. Hudra and Darramb transformed to confront him, and when he refused to join them, Darramb cut Hudra off to fight Tiga himself. The two giants fought and Darramb grabbed Tiga’s legs, lifting him overhead with ease before dragging him down into the Dark Water. The two giants battled but out of fear of falling into the Darkness, Tiga didn’t use his full power of darkness and was thrown like a rag doll, slammed through a building. Darramb caught Tiga as he flew at him and sent him flying into a cliff. As Tiga attempted another such move, Darramb punched him out of the air, but the overconfident Darramb was tripped by Tiga, who began to gain the upper hand. However, the ground gave way under Tiga’s feet and he sunk up to his waist, allowing Darramb to jump on him repeatedly to bury him further. With Tiga buried up to his neck, Darramb prepared to apply the finishing blow with his Fire Magnum. But when the dust cleared, Tiga stood unharmed, having converted Darramb’s attack into light energy and becoming Tiga Tornado. Darramb charged but was cut off with a blast of the Delacium Light Stream, striking him in the chest and destroying the first Dark Giant in a huge explosion. Profile Stats *'Height': 62 m *'Weight': 68,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 3 Body Features *'Crystal': Like Tiga, Darramb had a crystal on his fore head, whether it served any purpose is unknown. *'Color Timer': Like any other Ultras, Daramb also has color timer which has same function as others. *'Armor': Covering his upper body, hands, face and shins is armor, unlike the protectors of most Ultras the armor on his chest has chains. Transformation Darramb's human form most probably transformed off-screen with his own version of the Spark Lens into his Ultra Form. Hudra&DarrambTransformation.gif Forms : Darramb can charge dark-light energy with his hands, funneling it into his fist and then slam it into the ground to produce a surge of energy creating destructive shockwave of explosions the same size as him in a straight line. Fire!Magum.gif|Fire Magum ::;Physical * : Darramb throws the opponent using their legs. * : A continuous punch, often a straight punch. * : A roundhouse Kick. * : Darramb delivers a stone crushing kick. Used to bury Tiga in the sand. * : Darramb knocks his opponent out using his strength. Ram Kick.jpeg|Ramuskick Darameter.jpg|Darrameter - Human Form= Darramb Like all Dark Giants, Darramb can assume his own human disguise but still retains some of his powers as an Ultraman. :;Abilities *'Super Strength': Darramb has incredible strength, even in human form, capable of easily throwing beings the size of himself. Darramb(Strength)Human.gif|Super Strength }} Other Media New Century 2003 Ultraman Legend: THE KING'S JUBILEE Darramb appeared with the other Dark Giants in the crowd for Ultraman King's birthday celebration. The three were directly in front of Tiga. Super Hero Generation Darramb appeared in the game, Super Hero Generation. In the game, he appears on the first stage alongside the other Dark Giants, Hudra and Camearra. Darramb also is allied with other villainous characters from a variety of Tokusatsu franchises as the game is a crossover. Merchandise Ultra Hero Series *'Tiga Battle 6 ~Super Ancient Warriors Set~' (Multi-pack, 2000) **Release Date: 2000 **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425755298 : The first Ultra Hero Series Darramb figure is released along with his two comrades, and Tiga's 3 dark forms. Molded in red PVC plastic, Darramb features gunmetal and some metallic blue (timer) & cream (eyes) paint operations. He also comes with his own collector card. *'Darramb' (2000) **ID Number: EX **Release Date: 2000 **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112001726 : Darramb is also released individually as an Ultra Hero Series figure, with no physical changes with an exception of including a new collector card. Trivia *His name can also be pronounced Daramu. *It is said that both Darramb and Hudra possess Black Spark Lens of their own which they used off screen to transform. *Darramb frequently refers to Tiga and Daigo Madoka as 'My dear' or 'My friend', because he and Tiga used to be best friends before Tiga chose the path of the light. *Darramb is the first Ultra shown to have the ability to create a pocket dimension, followed by Hudra and then much later on by Ultraman Nexus with his Meta Field ability. *Darramb is based on Father Dagon from the Cthulhu Mythos. id:Darramb Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Movie Villains Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Movie Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Villains Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras from Unknown Category:Dark Giants